Denial
by withadahofginger
Summary: Jenna's with Matty, and everyone knows she likes Colin, but after a drunken night party prompts secrets to be revealed, could Jenna discover that her heart lies in a different, unexpected place?
1. Chapter 1

"Jenna Hamilton, to the counselor's office."

I rolled my eyes. What did Val want now?

"Is it time for the creepy BFF meeting?" Sadie taunted. I rolled my eyes again at how lame her insults had gotten lately, but didn't say anything. Instead, I focused on getting my stuff and getting the hell out of math, where I'd been falling asleep. I was halfway down the hallway when I saw a familiar head of bottle red hair. Oh God, I thought, taking a deep breath as my heart quickened in anticipation of her voice. It was already scaring me, but it was just warming up. I moved quietly, studying the colorful dress she had on, and her straight hair, which had a wave to it today, like it did the first day back to school. She looked beautiful, but then again, Tamara could wear a paper sack and rock it. Finally, I got close enough for her to hear my footsteps, and she straightened before turning around.

"Oh, J. There you are. I was waiting for you!" The smile on her face threw every ounce of my preparation out of the window, and yet again, it was hard not to stammer.

"You heard the announcement, huh?" She nodded, and I leaned against a locker by the table she was sitting at, trying my best to look at ease. I shook my head, reminding myself to talk to Val about calling my teachers when I needed to get out of class from now on. She leaned forward, and I had to remind myself to stay where I was.

"Is there anything we need to go over before you go in there?" She whispered intently.

"Nope." I said, giving her a tight smile."

"Are you sure you're okay Jenna? You've been acting really weird since the beginning of the year." She gasped. "Do you still feel out of the loop?"

"Nope."

"You'd tell me, right?"

"Of course, T. I tell you everything." It was a complete lie, but she believed it so easily. I hated lying to Tamara, but I could never explain why I was acting weird. Because the truth was, I didn't want to be with Matty or Jake anymore. The fact was, I loved Tamara.

"Why are you doing that? What are you thinking about?" She asked, her panicky tone sending my thoughts back to the present. My palms began to sweat, but it wasn't noticeable yet. There was no way she'd read my mind, that was impossible. But she acted like she had.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your neck. When you're thinking about something that makes you uncomfortable, you rub the left side of your neck with your right hand."

"That's ridiculous." I said, pulling my hand away and starting to walk toward the office. Being interrogated by Val was better than being interrogated by Tamara. "I-"

She narrowed her eyes, following me. "Is there something you're not telling me, Hamilton?"

"Of course not! I have to go."

Her eyes stayed narrowed, telling me she wasn't convinced, but she nodded. "Okay. But you better call me later and tell me what your deal is." With that, she returned her eyebrows to normal and walked off.

"Trust me, T. You don't want to know." I muttered, turning the door to go into the office.


	2. Chapter 2

_Confusion._

_What happens when things change? One minute you're best friends, the next, there's a change. A confusing, fuzzy change. The kind that you're hesitant to put you finger on until it's too late. I wonder what-_

My blog post was interrupted by my ringing phone. I answered it and jumped off my bed, knowing I wouldn't stay there. "Hello?" I said, beaming before Tamara even had the chance to reply.

"Hamilton! Are you going to LIssa's party tonight?"

I blinked. "No...I wasn't invited." How had Jake's current girlfriend gotten an invite before his ex girlfriend? I thought Lissa and I were cool now.

"Well, now you are. Jake and I were invited, and he can't go. So you wanna go?"

I thought about saying yes, but then a better idea came to mind. "How about you blow off the party and come over. We can watch movies and talk, like old times."

"But J-"

"I've got Smirnoff."

"Be over in 30."

I smiled as I got off the phone, jumping right into getting ready. I picked up a little in the living room and dragged out her favorite movies, new and old. I ran down to the basement where I kept the Smirnoff and raced back up, feeling myself become more delightfully anxious as time crunched in. Finally, after what seemed like forever and five minute later at the same time, there was a knock at the door. "It's open!" I yelled, sitting on the couch with freshly popped popcorn. She walked in, dragging her bag behind her. I rolled my eyes and got up, picking up the bag and putting it in my room. I walked back in to the living room to find her sitting on the couch, picking at the popcorn. "Did you already put the movie in?" I asked, sitting down by her and getting the bottle off the table. She nodded. "What movie?" I asked, twisting the cap off the bottle and taking a sip.

"Is that even a question?"

I shrugged. "_The Notebook_?"

"Mhmm." She took the bottle from me and took a swig from it.

By the end of the movie, the bottle was gone, and I had a slight buzz. As the credits rolled, Tamara turned to me. "Is there another bottle?"

"Downstairs...Why?"

"Go get it."

"Come with me."

"Seriously?"

"We can get more that way." I pointed out.

"Race you down there!" She took off from the couch, and I shook my head, following after her. Downstairs, she grabbed two bottles and tried to hand two to me.

"Whoa, trying to get drunk or have alcohol poisoning? You know it doesn't take much with you. Give me three of those." She handed them over and I sat them down, "Come on, let's go put on another movie."

"Can we watch _Letters To Juliet_?"

"What is it with you and the rom-coms?"

"It's a cute movie!" She said defensively.

"Whatever you say." I started up the stairs, stopping halfway up to make sure she was following. When we got up the stairs, she ran over to the couch and plopped down. "Okay, I'll change the movie." I quickly changed the movies and sat on the couch. She took the bottle from me and popped it open, taking a long drink as I pressed play on the dvd menu. It was going to be a long two hours.

At the end of that movie, my buzz had intensified, and my filter was disappearing. I'd been making weird comments for the last hour, and I knew it was probably time that we went to sleep before I said something I'd regret in the morning. I got up to put the dvd back, and suggested we go change. She agreed and we went to my room. I grabbed a t-shirt and some shorts and started to leave. I was almost out the door when she stumbled over to me. "Where you going? This is your room."

I cringed. "So you don't mind if I change in here?"

"Of course not!" She said, giggling a little. I put my back to her and changed quickly, running out of the room. I set everything up on the ground, finishing up just in time for her to come flying out the way I did. "Are we going to sleep now?'

"I think we should lay down."

"Okay. We can still talk though, right?"

"Sure, T." I said, lying down and turning away from her. For what seemed like forever, the room was silent. I was just beginning to fall a,sleep when she broke the silence.

"J, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." I said, yawning.

"Why have you been acting weird?


End file.
